Graduation Day
by Soda is Sexy
Summary: Ponyboy is graduating. Four years after the book. Please read and review!


_This takes place four years after the book. I was going to have Soda be in Vietnam, but I couldn't make this a sad one. I'm not sure if this should be a oneshot or not. _

Disclaim- I own absolutely nothing.

Graduation Day

Darry's POV

I woke up to the short buzzing of my alarm clock. I reached my arm over and practically smashing it to pieces while hitting the snooze. Oops. One of these days I'm going to break it. I slowly rose out of bed and crept to the kitchen. Today was the big day. My youngest kid brother was going to graduate. I was so excited, and that was just me. I can't imagine how excited Ponyboy must be. He actually likes school. Soda dropped out, and Two-Bit didn't graduate. Steve was the only one who did. Well, besides me, and now, Pony. A smile slid across my face as I started to make coffee. I was so distracted with my thoughts that I sipped my coffee black, choked on it and spit it out. I hate black. I added some sugar, but not as much as Soda would. That reminded me, I should wake Soda. I set down my cup of coffee and headed to the door across from mine. Careful to not wake Pony, I walked to the other side of the bed and started to shake Soda as gently as I could.

"Soda, Soda." I got quieter. I did not want Pony to wake up. "Soda, come on. We're gonna make Pony an extra special breakfast." I remember when I graduated; my mom made me an extra special breakfast and after the ceremony we went out to eat. That just seemed like yesterday. Soda opened his soft eyes.

"Dar?"

"Yeah, baby. It's time to wake up. We're gonna make a big breakfast for Pony." He sat up and scratched his head. He looked out the window.

"Yeah, okay. I'm hungry, anyways." He chuckled, and I did to. We headed for the kitchen together. I did most of the cooking, since Soda usually burns everything. We made toast (compliments to Soda), eggs, pancakes, bacon, biscuits and gravy, and just about every breakfast food under the sun. I guess Ponyboy smelled it all, because he came walking out of the hall. I guess he hadn't shaved in a day or two, since he had a little hair on his face. It looked weird. I was so used to his soft face when he was younger. He had grown up so quick. His eyes got wide at all the food.

"Are you inviting the US Marines over for breakfast or somethin?" he sat down at the table and eyed the food. Soda and I laughed a little.

"Yeah. No, we really thought you should have a big breakfast to celebrate graduating." I said. Soda looked down at the floor at the word graduating. I knew he felt bad, and I didn't want to push it.

Soda's POV

Graduate. The one thing I would never do. I thought my decision was poor, but I would have done the same thing over again. Ponyboy was all worth it. To see him graduate and begin his life was one of the most exciting things I could ever experience. I am twenty years old now, and I wish some how I could have graduated. I tried not to think about it and I looked at Pony. He hasn't changed a bit. Well, on the inside. He still sleeps with me, which we both think is kind of weird. Two grown men usually wouldn't do that, but we couldn't separate. No one wanted to move. We tried it, but it seemed weird. I wonder what will happen if Pony marries Michelle. They have been going out for about five months now, and if they ever got married, he would move out or she would come here. I don't know. We're just close. We are definitely closer than most brothers. I was so hungry that I thought China could have heard my stomach, so I helped my self to one or two of everything set out. Pony and Darry do the same, and we all ate silently. It was really good. Pony looked up at us.

"That was really good, Dar." I made a face.

"Um, excuse me, I helped, too!" he let a little laugh out.

"Oh, yeah. You, too, Soda. I'm gonna head for the shower." Pony got up and put his plate in the sink. "I'll do the dishes when I get out." I stood up.

"Nah, me and Darry will do it, huh Dar?" I asked, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll only do it for Ponyboy, not you." He smiled and I smiled back. Darry and I got closer over the years. Don't know why, but we have. A few minutes later, Ponyboy got out of the shower. He was only about an inch under me, three under Darry. But he was a little bigger than me. I was just naturally thin, he wasn't fat. He was in really good shape, because of track. I got in the shower after Pony. I didn't take too long of one, because I knew Darry still had to take one. I went to my room to get dressed, and I looked for my best set of clothes. I pulled out a pair of nice jeans with a blue and green collar shirt. I buttoned it up to make it look a little dressier. I couldn't pop the collar that way, but it doesn't matter. I walked down the hall to Pony's room, and he was staring at his gown.

"Hey, Pony. What's up?" we didn't talk like we were 25, 20, and 18. We talked to each other like we were still 21, 16, and 14. Time had gone by so fast.

"Nothing. Just thinking about today. Aren't you taking Stephanie?" I looked around.

"Yep. I gotta pick her up on the way there." Stephanie was my new girlfriend. We had been together for a little over a month so far. She was perfect for me. She had beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her freckles were really dark on her light skin, and I thought it was pretty. I met her at the post office. It was weird, since I met most girls at the DX. I still work there, with Steve. He's not going to Pony's graduation. Him and his mom went on vacation. His mom actually offered to take him. I don't think he minded missing that much. He was always a little jealous of Ponyboy, since we were so close. I think Two-Bit was going. It was sad what happened to our gang. It's just us, the Curtis's, and Two-Bit. Well, for today. Steve still hung out with us.

"I see." Pony answered after a while. "I'm so excited about today."

"Well you should be. Graduatin is somethin to be proud of. I didn't get to go."

"I'm sorry, Soda."

"Naw, it aint your fault. It was my choice, and I'd do it again, just for you, bro."

"Thanks. But, at school everybody is talking about how their moms and dads are gonna throw em parties and stuff. Everyone's gonna be there with their parents. I'm not sayin that you and Darry aint good enough, I' m just sayin that I wish Mom and Dad could have been here for this. It aint fair that they hardly got to see me grow up. Darry, Darry was already graduated and college-bound. I was just 14 years old." He was starting to get upset, so I tried to comfort him.

"Aw, it's okay. I know Mom and Dad would want to be here. It aint their fault of what happened to them. They would be proud of ya. Actually stickin with school." I looked down.

"Soda, Mom and Dad woulda been prouda you too. You only dropped out of school to help support me. Without you, I might've not have been here all these years, or been here right now for all I know. Thank you, Soda for everything you've done for me." I looked over to find Darry standing in the doorway. "You, too, Dar. I couldn't be here without you guys. Thanks so much. I love you both so much." Darry came over and hugged us both.

"Anytime, little brother." We stayed tight in the hug for a few moments and then Darry said, "Alright, enough mushy stuff. Pony's gonna graduate! Let's go!" he skipped out the door, and I followed.

"Yeah!" I yelled. Ponyboy followed us out to the truck. We got in and all sat in the front seats. There is no other place I'd rather be right now than here with my two brothers.

_Okay, so tell me what you think. I've been on a block for a little bit, and I hope this cured it. Please review!_


End file.
